Tearing Seams
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: Chickadee gets sucked into a blue and green portal, along with a heroine that has lost everything. Better summary will be posted later. Danny/OC
1. Chapter 1

The annual bar fight caused a man to knock over my Pepsi as the night wore on. Every day and night I was here, attempting to drown my sorrows with a sugar high. Let me tell you, it does _not_ work. I thought about trying to make the scar on the left side of my face disappear, but I liked the reminder. It was supposed to remind me what it cost to save the world. Saving the world isn't all it seems, because I lost everything I cared about doing it. I lost _everything_, not that I had anything to begin with. My only sister, all of my friends, and the gateway to the one I loved. I never had a home or parents, but I still lost what I had.

My heart was broken, and it would forever stay that way, with no feelings showing in my glowing eye. In my left eye, nothing can be seen in the pure white ball. Blood lightning still coursed through my veins, making sure I would never see through my left eye again. Unless of course I chose to heal, which I refuse to do. I heard the bar stool next to me creak, my good eye traveled up to a young girl's face. Her hair was very long and rainbow colored, her eyes were also multicolored, yet sad. She asked for a Coca-Cola with no ice, while he filled it up with Pepsi instead. Deciding to strike up a conversation, I went with a casual greeting.

"Hey, you do know that this is the worst bar in town, right?" I greeted.

"Yeah, but at least it's cheap. What are you doing here?" she asked in the sweetest and hope-filled voice I've ever heard.

"Just trying to forget my past. Although, sugar highs don't help much," I replied.

"I bet. Why would a legend want to forget her past though?" she wondered.

I nearly had my newly poured Pepsi go out my nose, and said, "Who…why…how do you know that?"

"You're famous," she said simply.

"Yeah, well most people wouldn't know me off the street," I seethed with an accusing glare.

"What would you do if I said that someone sent me here when they couldn't fix my problem?" she questioned.

"I don't help people anymore. Go away," I answered. She was starting to annoy me.

"The portals are sucking people into the normal dimension. They sucked my friend in there," she continued as if I never said anything.

"Your friend is gone then, let the portals fix themselves," I said.

"The portals are glowing green."

I dropped the glass mug as I registered her words. _Green _portals, no, they were _ghost _portals. Danny lives beyond those portals. My heart might just feel again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Find the nearest portal, _now_!" I ordered, practically pushing her out the door.

"You seem motivated now," the girl muttered.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Chickadee," she replied without hesitating.

I stopped in my tracks, my mind reeling. She has rainbow hair and eyes. Sad look on her face, yet always hopeful. Gods, I'm an idiot. One of the rare witches that follow the same form of witchcraft I followed years ago. Chickadee was famous for representing hope in the Lost Ways of Hope and Faith, and I was talking to her.

"You died years ago," I pointed out.

"So did you," Chickadee said calmly.

"I'm immortal, what's your excuse?"

"The dimensions are unstable, time zones don't matter here. Aging isn't working right, the dead randomly come back to life, and I am a very powerful witch."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain where Twilight and Star are," I said.

"I don't know where they are," Chickadee told me. "We had a fight…I haven't seen them since."

"We should get going, before there are no portals opening to that dimension," I suggested quickly, steering clear of the subject.

"Good idea," she whispered.

I noticed the grey creeping at the edge of her eyes, making me wonder if hope was all she stood for. The thing was, I only saw that grey once before. She had blond hair and electric blue eyes, complete with power over the weather, which was extremely rare. A lost hybrid, one of the ones that died in the war against the Rebecca clones. Chickadee and that one orphan were so similar they could have been sisters.


End file.
